


Taking Turns

by orphan_account



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: Drabble, Epic Friendship, High-fives, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7917778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe and Murr have a reason to celebrate!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Turns

**Author's Note:**

> Based on impracticallytenderloined's tags on this post: http://pattentedkittenmittons.tumblr.com/post/149702536306

“Hey, Murr? Do you know what day it is?” Joe asks.

Sal rolls his eyes, but doesn’t stop looking down at his phone.

“Here we go.”

“Why, no, Joe. What day is today?” Murr asks playing along.

“Do you guys have to do this every time?” Q asks.

“Well, Murr, today is actually Tuesday.”

Murr scratches his head and taps a finger on his chin.

“What is so special about Tuesdays, Joe? Am I forgetting something?”

“Why, Murray!” Joe replies, aghast. “It means it’s my turn!”

“Fuck yeah it is!” Murr crows.

“Do you think they’re gonna—?” Q begins.

“Yeah.”


End file.
